Masked Rider 009!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: Black Ghost is the successor of SHOCKER, and is trying to dominate the planet. Joe Shimamura is turned into a bionic soldier and set free to battle them as a new hero;MASKED RIDER 009 So now, Joe along with 8 other cyborgs, Prof. Gilmore and Koji Tachibana must stop the evil Skull and his minions before they take over the Earth. Pairing: JoexFrancoise.


Hello fanfiction readers! I'm here to present my newest fic, inspired by the works of Shotaro Ishinomori. This story crosses over between his two greatest creations; Kamen Rider and Cyborg 009. This is my first time making a fiction like this, so try to keep up with the plot. It dose not take place during World War II, but it takes place in a time where Black Ghost is a successor to SHOCKER., And I have to say, I was inspired by allot of fanfiction writers to make this story. So, I say to them; Thank you one and all. Now let's get this started. I also have an OC for this story. His name is Koji Tachibana. And in this story, he is the son of Tobei Tachibana; the man who made the motorcycles for all the original Kamen Riders.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Cyborg 009 in any way. Both of them are property of Ishinomori Productions, and all rights go to their creator Shotaro Ishinomori.

* * *

Chapter 1: New hero, 009 Awakens!

We see a motorcycle moving across the land, and we now get a close up look at the one riding it. The logo for Masked Rider 009 appears in Japanese writing as we see the riders helmet which looks like a red grasshopper with a gold jaw piece.

(Unbalanced Kiss [English Version] by Jerry Jewel plays)

[Instrumental intro]  
The scene is staring out with 009 Riding his motorcycle; StormSpeed on the highway.

(Within the broken mirror)  
Now it shows his yellow scarf blowing in the breeze.

(I clearly see your reflection)  
The scene shifts to the front end of the bike where we see 009 revving up the engine again.

(Tears roll down your face)[x2]  
Now it shows the rider making a left turn along with his glove revving it up.

(As your finger traces the edge of the new moon)  
The camera shifts to one of his shoulder pads and it has the number 9 on it.

(Who is that I'm calling out to?)  
The scene shifts to where we now see the rider and his bike on a race track.

(I can see you walk away from me)  
Now it shows him coming into the lead by passing one of the other racers.

(Time and time again)[x2]  
Now it shows his belt; Ascendor with the turbine spinning.

(You will find me knocking on your door)  
The scene shifts to where we see 009 battling a bunch of goons hired by Black Ghost.

(With my back pushed against the weight of the world)  
He is using an exact variety of movements, as he fights them off.

(And the speed of the night)  
Now it shows him fighting against their commander.

(I felt as if the thread was snapping in two)  
He's riding on his bike again after he left the battlefield.

(And I held on to you)[x3]  
Now it shows the rest of his crew at Prof. Gilmore's house. And we see Koji Tachibana hanging out at his bedroom.

(With all my might!)  
The scene shifts back to 009 riding on StormSpeed across the city in the afternoon.

(As you share an Unbalanced Kiss, with me)  
Now we see the rider without his helmet, revealed to be Joe Shimamura.

(I hope you can feel us getting closer to love.)  
Now we see the Black Ghost combatants surrounding the room of their leader; Doctor Skull.

(And may your fear and your tearful deceptions come to rest in my heart)  
Now we see all eight of the other cyborgs, along with Prof. Gilmore, Koji and Joe.

(OH MY LOVE!)  
Now it goes back to Masked Rider 009 riding on the bridge that leads to Tokyo.

(Instrumental break)

_**Joe Shimamura is gifted with the ability to transform into the cyborg superhero known as Masked Rider 009. He was remodeled by Black Ghost, a terrorist organization bent on ruling the world. Joe and his fellow cyborgs, are aided by Prof. Issac Gilmore and Koji Tachibana who are rebelling against Black Ghost.**_

_**FIGHT ON, KEEP CALM AND SAVE OUR TOMORROWS; MASKED RIDER 009!** _

(End Song)

* * *

We now see a bunch of kids playing on the playground. They were enjoying themselves, and then a bully comes along and messes it up for them.

"Hey!" said one of the boys. "Give that back!" he demanded to have his ball back.

"No!" said the bully. "This is mine now!"

"Give it back!" the other boy demanded again.

"No." replied the bully again. "You're never getting it back again!" he laughed as the boys started to cry.

"HEY YOU!" shouted a young man who looked like he was 18. He had his brown hair messy with one end covering his right eye. He was wearing a white jacket, black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and brown tennis shoes. This was Joe Shimamura "I can't believe you would do that! Give it back to them now, or I'll have to call your parents and tell them that you should be in a foster home!" he demanded as he frightened the bully.

"Aah!" he screamed as he dropped the ball and ran away.

"You boys okay?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, thank you mister." said the black haired boy.

"Don't mention it." Joe replied as he smiled at the two boys. "You should get home before your mom and dad worry about you."

"Good idea." said the boy with brown hair. "Let's go."

"Race ya!" the black haired boy said again. And the both of them raced home, and Joe went back to what ever it was he was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see what looks like a military base in the middle of nowhere. But this is actually the hideout for the terrorist group, Black Ghost. The organization was lead by one individual named Skull. He modeled himself after someone named Skullman, and he was on the verge of dominating robotic warfare.

"Dr. Gaia, report." Skull said as he instructed one of his scientists. "What is the status of our new project?"

"Well, sir." the doctor started. "Everything is ready, and we are working on finding an individual for this."

"Excellent work!" Skull said as he was impressed. "I will wait for you to start."

"Thank you sir!" he saluted his leader and walked out of the room where Skull was at.

Skull soon started to mumble to himself. "I should really do something about that blasted rebellion!" he said as he slammed his hand on the arm of his chair. "Soon, even they won't be able to stop me! And then, that other organization SHOCKER will be but a mere memory!" he laughed evilly.

However, unknown to him. Someone is planing against him to ensure that his plans for global domination don't come to fruition. There was a man wearing shades, a lab coat, tan pants, and looked like he was in his early 50's.

'I will not allow that.' he said to himself. He then walked out of the room, and was in a hallway. He the noticed there was a soldier walking the opposite way. He wore a military armor and it had the Black Ghost symbol on the shoulders. "Excuse me. What is it you need?" he asked.

"I was on my way back to my laboratory." the scientist said to the soldier.

"Oh, well carry on." the soldier said as he walked off. "Hail Black Ghost." he said as he gave the Black Ghost salute.

The scientist walked back into his lab and went over to a computer he had. He activated it and contacted someone on the the airwaves.

* * *

Meanwhile we see a beach house, and inside we see allot of people just going about their day. There was a baby in a crib, his name was Ivan Whisky. Over on the balcony we see a guy with wild orange hair wearing a white shirt with a New York Jets logo on it, brown business pants and kung-fu shoes. This was Jet Link.

"Hey, any idea when Prof. Gilmore's gonna call?" he asked.

"_Not a clue._" Ivan said using some kind of telepathy. "_I think he'll let us know when we need him._"

"You're right." said a man who looked like he was blind. He was wearing white gloves, a burgundy sweater, white sweats, and brown jogging shoes. This was Albert Heinrich. It was then that there was a beeping sound coming from the living room.

"That must be him right now." said a young African American looking man who was wearing a sweat suit, and a fossil necklace. This was Pyunma. They all went into the living room, and responded to the beeping sound. And on the closed circuit television screen they see a man in a lab coat. This had been the same scientist from the Black Ghost base. Only this time he did not have any shades on. His eyes were now visible. This was Professor Issac Gilmore, he was living with them all.

"**Hello everyone.**" the professor said as he spoke into the monitor. "**How have you been today?**" he asked.

"We've been good so far, Professor." answered Jet.

"We were waiting for you to answer." said a man who was bald headed, and wearing an olive green colored shirt with a collar, a red tie, and dark green slacks. This was named Great Britain. His real name is unknown at this time. He was always inspired by James Bond.

"**Well, it looks like Black Ghost has been working on a new project.**" the professor stated to the lot of them.

"That doesn't sound good at all." said a man who looked Chinese. This was Chang Changku.

"**No it isn't.**" Issac said back to them. "**I don't know what there planning, but we have to think of something.**"

Meanwhile we see a tall man that looked like he was of Native American heritage. This was Geronimo Jr., or G-Junior for short. He got up from his meditation and went over to the others. "Well we will do something about this." he said to everyone. "We shall triumph over the Black Ghost fiends, and then we will rid the world of their evil!"

"**Well said, G-Junior.**" Issac said as he was about to end the transmission. "**Well, I have to go and stop this. I'll report back to you as soon as possible.**"

"Roger that!" the lot of them said in unison. And they all signed off on their end.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Joe riding on his motorcycle. It was a Kawasaki Ninja 250 R, the paint job was white, blue, green, red and gold. Joe's helmet was custom made with a Phoenix body on it. Joe soon found himself being chased by a bunch of guys in cars, all gunmetal colored.

"Whoa!" Joe said as he tried to evade them. Just then, another car tried to road block him. "Why are these guys after me?" he asked himself. "Well, not gonna ruin my day." He jumped his bike over the car, and landed on it's wheels. But then, Joe got tripped up by the ones who drove the cars. They all had uniforms on that resembled the military, only the symbol they had was different.

Joe was weakened and on the ground after the way he got tripped up. He was looking up at the ones that made him fall. "What do you want with me?" he asked as he fell unconscious and they grabbed him in a body bag, and carted him away.

"We have special plans for you, young man." one of the soldiers said evilly.

"Indeed, Conway." another soldier said to the first one. "ALL HAIL BLACK GHOST!" the soldiers all said in unison.

However, little did they know there was someone hot on their trail. He was wearing sunglasses, a brown leather jacket, gray t-shirt, denim jeans and white and blue sneakers. He got out a radio device and was contacting someone.

"Prof. Gilmore, come in." he said. "This is Koji. Do you read me?"

"**I read you, Koji.**" the professor said as he responded. "**What's going on?**" he asked.

"I've got bad news." Koji replied to the professor. "Black Ghost has struck again. They ran over a collage student named Joe Shimamura, and now their gonna try and turn him evil."

"**This has to stop!**" Issac said as he was outraged. "**Where are you?**"

"I'm not that far from your location, professor." Koji said as he was closing in on the building in question. "I'm on my way right now. I'll sneak up behind the guards, ambush one of them and then take their uniform. With me in the getup, no one will know that something's up."

"**That's a good plan, Koji.**" the professor said as he commended the young man on the radio. "**Just don't get caught, and stay out of sight until you get one of the guards.**"

"Roger that!" Koji stated as he turned his radio off, and ran towards the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the place, we see every scientist that Black Ghost has called together inside what looks to be an operating room. On the table we see Joe being restrained and he's also got an oxygen mask on his face. Those scientists had put him in a slumber like state, and were about to experiment on him.

"Okay, let's start the operation." said scientist #1.

"Roger that, sir." said scientist #2 as he began to get to work on the project.

They had cut Joe opened and began to amputate him. They used a laser to beam the bionics into his system, and the even used it to send something into his back tooth. It was some kind of device.

"Okay, the Accelerator should do the trick." said scientist #3 as he inserted it into Joe.

"It fits. Now let's continue." said scientist #4 as he commended his fellow scientists.

Meanwhile, outside the building we see Koji sneaking across the way looking for someone to swipe the uniform of. He tip-toed up to a soldier and placed an alcoholic rag over his face and knocked him out long enough to steal his uniform and when he put ti on, he sneaks into the building unnoticed.

He began running through the hallways as he began to search for the professor, and try to save Joe Shimamura. His visor over his eyes, and gun in hand would not slow him down. When he got to the room that Issac was using for his secret, the professor was gone.

_"Damn, where is that old man?" _Koji said in his mind, and went back to what he was doing. He soon ran over to a door, and what he saw inside was shocking for him. He soon walked up to one of the soldiers and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, you missed a little bit of the operation." the soldier said as he explained everything. "We captured this boy, and are trying to make him into a monster that will serve our cause forever. So far we haven't gotten to the memory erasing part yet, but we have placed the Accelerator into his back tooth. And we also remodeled him a little bit. We have only one more process to go."

Koji in his disguise looked around until he saw a certain old man he mentioned to himself. _"There he is. Looks like I'm not the only master of disguise around here."_

"Let me guess." the one in disguise said as no one suspected him yet. "The memory erasing part?"

"Yes." the soldier replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know." the disguised Koji said as he got ready to point his gun at the soldiers. He pulled the trigger and the shot connected and struck the soldiers down. He then bolted down to the spot where the professor was at.

"Okay, hands up!" Koji shouted while in disguise. "All of you! Hands in the air, NOW!" he threatened as all the scientists had their hands in the air. The professor came out of the crowd and joined the disguised one.

"I will not allow you to erase the memory of this boy!" Issac said as he was. The scientists were shocked to see a spy in their midst. Then Koji demanded them, "ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!" His voice was so menacing, the scientists ran out of there as if their lives depended on it.

"Okay, let's get him out of here." Koji said as he was using his gun to destroy the machine, after Issac had gotten Joe's scar healed. "Now we won't have to worry about their being any more monsters."

* * *

While they had gotten Joe out of the building, the alarm went off and Skull was startled by this happening.

"What was that?" he said to himself. "The alarm?" he then heard the sound of running coming from his door. All the scientists were in the throne room surrounding him. "What has happened?"

"Well, the operation on the boy we captured worked." Dr. Gaia said as he explained. "But, someone snuck in the building and shot some of our soldiers, jumped down and one of our scientists was actually the traitor; Issac Gilmore, that phony soldier must have been someone who has been planning our downfall for a long time! They also destroyed the remodel machine, making it impossible for us to make anymore brainwashed minions!"

Skull was outraged when he heard about the traitor returning to this facility. He grabbed Dr. Gaia by the neck and began to choke him a bit. "Well, for your sake they couldn't have gotten far! Time to call out the big guns." he said venomously. He then stomped over to the P.A., and spoke 'Attention all combatants, we have a runaway traitor and a spy escaping! Release one of our monsters and eliminate them!" he demanded. The minions all rushed over to the spot where Skull kept all of his monsters.

"Ah, this will do." Skull said as he looked over it. "Send out the Arachnidevil at once!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said in unison as they got ready to launch the monster out to where the professor and his spy were at.

"Their heading for the clearing, sir." said Dr. Gaia. "Shall we send some combatants with the monster as well?" he asked his leader.

"Yes, you may." answered Skull as he was agreeing with that idea. So they mobilized a group of combatants along with the monster. Arachnidevil looked like a cross between a spider and a devil.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Skull laughed evilly. "Soon, no one will stand in the way of Black Ghost! NO ONE!" he said with reluctance and laughed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Issac and Koji at the clearing, getting ready to contact Issac's house where all his guests were at. "I think we lost them for now, Prof. Gilmore. Let's contact the others."

"Got it." Issac agreed with the idea, so they both got out a V.R. computer and contacted the house again. "Do you read me, everyone?" he said.

"**We read you, Professor.**" Jet said as he the first to speak.

"**What's going on?**" Great Britain added.

"Well, it would seem that Black Ghost has kidnapped a young boy me and Koji rescued." the professor said as he showed them the boy in question. "They also inserted an Accelerator into his back tooth. So, he 's now a cyborg like all of you."

The lot of them were all shocked to find out that they had a new ally. Jet and the others all gasped collectively.

"**Well, it seems that we have a new brother.**" Albert said as he was a little excited about this.

"So, right now they sent a monster to try and capture us." Koji stated. "Do you think you could rev up the jet, and get us out of here?" he asked them.

"**Yeah, we're on our way!**" said G-Jr. as he got ready for a mission.**  
**

"Excellent." Koji said. "We'll wait here for you." So, he went back over to Joe and tended to any wounds he had on him.

Joe then opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a field, where he saw two men he never expected to see.

"Ah good, you're awake." Koji said as he and the professor walked over to him.

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Issac.

"Fine." the boy with the messy hair said. "I feel like I have a toothache, but I'm fine." He looked around as he did not know what has been happening. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, how rude of us." Issac said as he introduced himself. "My name is Prof. Issac Gilmore. I'm a scientist who has gone renegade." he said.

"And I'm Koji Tachibana." Koji said as he introduced himself to the young man in front of him. "I'm a secret agent for hire, and a master mechanic. If you ever have any vehicle that's broken, I can fix it. That's my motto."

"Koji and Prof. Gilmore." the young man said as he felt a little sheepish. "I'm Joe Shimamura." Joe said as he introduced himself to the two men with him.

"Nice to meet you Joe." Koji said as he shook his hand. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well,..."Joe said as he started to explain. "I remember riding my motorcycle on the road, and then a bunch of guys who looked like military soldiers in cars ambush me and then nothing." he answered.

"It would seem that those guys put you in a body bag, and carted you off to their base." Koji said as he told Joe everything. "I saw them take you to there, and I snuck in and stole the uniform of one of the guards, and when I got inside, I shot some of the other soldiers, the professor and I destroyed the machine they were using on you, and bolted right out of there."

"They used a machine on me?" Joe wondered. "What did they do?" he frantically asked.

"They made you into a cyborg." Issac said. Joe was shocked to find out that he was not a human anymore.

"How dare they!?" Joe said angrily. "Who do they work for!? I want to smash them!"

"Whoa, simmer down." Koji said as he calmed Joe down. "You'll get to stop them of course. But first, I think you need the right gear."

"Huh?" Joe wondered with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"My grandfather made motorcycles for a group of heroes that have protected Earth for a long time." Koji said as he explained his story. "My grandpa Tobei Tachibana was the ally of the Masked Riders."

"Masked Riders?" asked Joe. "Who are they?"

"They're warriors who fight for human freedom." Issac said as he added to Koji's explanation. "They fought the terrorist organization SHOCKER. And after that, they became legendary among humanity. You have been chosen by fate , to protect this world from any kind of threat."

Joe was amazed to hear that he was gifted with his new powers yet he did not what they were talking about.

"But what can I do?" Joe wondered. "I don't even know what sort of powers I have."

So Prof. Gilmore went to inform him. "Well, the ones who captured you placed an Accelerator in your back tooth. When you click it, you can slow down time."

"I can slow down time just by clicking an accelerator in my back tooth?" Joe said as he wondered what use that could be.

"Yes." Issac said. Then he heard the sound of vehicles coming over the horizon. "We'd better hide. The ones who captured you are coming." So they went to hide in the bushes.

* * *

By the time those goons came along with the monster, they searched around for our heroes. Then one of the soldiers heard something in the bushes.

"Wait a minute." he said to himself as he turned himself to the bush. "Come out with your hands up!"

The lot of them came out of the bush with their hands in the air. And were about to get shot at. Koji managed to fight 3 of them off, but got hit by the monster that the enemy sent with them.

"Ugh." the Tachibana kid said as he felt a little bit of pain. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arachnidevil!" he said. "I was sent by Skull to annihilate you! Soon, the world will belong to Black Ghost!"

Joe then said to himself in his thoughts, _"Black Ghost? Who are they?"_

Arachnidevil kept on getting closer to his true targets, when he and the Black Ghost combatants heard the sound of something heading towards them. They saw a plane coming their way, and it looked like a cross between a fighter jet and the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars.

"Shoot them down!" the demonic spider monster ordered, and the soldiers shot at it. It was of to no avail though.

"It's not working!" combatant #1 said as he was shocked. They shot at it again, but it still did not work. Just then, the hatch opened up and out of it jumped eight youths in matching uniforms. All red with gold on them, black boots that go past their knees. It was Jet, Albert, G-Junior, Ivan, Chang, Great Britain, Pyunma and a blonde long-haired woman with a red band in it. This was Francoise Arnoul.

(**BGM: Heart Of The Sword from Ruroni Kenshin plays**)

Jet used his flight to knock a group of combatants down with one strike. Albert used a ballistic shot from his fingertips, and shot some of them down. Great Britain used some kind of shape shifting power to disguise himself as a tree and attack them while no one noticed.. Geronimo Jr. used his strength to send a brute of a combatant flying at another group of them. Chang used what looked like a fire breath attack on Arachnidevil. This caused the spider/devil monster to get burned.

"OUCH!" he shouted. "That really burns! Who are you all!" he demanded to know.

"Well sir, we happen to be the resistance!" Chang said as he told him. "We were remodeled by Black Ghost, by getting take off the streets."

Jet then swooped in and took the monster into the air. "Your master robbed us of our lives! We will never forgive you criminals for doing this to us all!"

He slammed the monster to the ground and then Francoise used some kind of sound wave attack on the vile beast. the beast was overwhelmed by the noise, and fell to his knees a little bit.

Issac then turned his attention to Joe. "Joe Shimamura, this is your chance to help them." he said as he knew that Joe could do it if he played his cards right.

"Okay!" Joe said as he jumped out of hiding coming right at the monster. He punched it in the jaw, and then kicked it in what appeared to be his shins. "I don't know what Black Ghost is. But, I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing anymore!" he shouted. "I'M GONNA DEFEAT ALL OF BLACK GHOST AND SAVE HUMANITY'S FREEDOM!" he said so boldly. Joe then felt a power emerging from inside of him. Around his waist appeared a belt with a black strap red lined, a gold buckle in the front of it and inside it was a red turbine.

Joe then clenched his fists and put them to his sides, moved his right arm in a motion to signify the number 9. Then he darted his left arm to the right side, and said the word needed for this type of gig.

"HENSHIN!"

The turbine started to spin, and it emitted a bright energy from itself. On Joe's body came a red skintight suit, black gauntlets with guards for the top of his fists. And then came some shoulder padding, and one of the pads appeared the numbers 0-0-9. Then his knee pads and boots formed. Both of the sets were black. On his body appeared an muscle-styled plating that was goldenrod. Then around Joe's neck appeared a yellow scarf. His head began to form up a grasshopper type of helmet. It was a red helmet with yellow optics, a green jewel in the middle of the forehead, antenna's on the spot where the jewel is at. His jaw piece was orange. On the right side of his belt was a holster with some kind of laser blaster.

The Black Ghost combatants were shocked to see a bug like fighter among the resistance. Arachnidevil was scared to see something like this happening. _'N-n-no...It can't be! How is this possible!' _He then cleared his head and demanded to know who this was. "Who are you!?"

"Since you asked, I shall tell you." the bug-looking guy said as he was. "I am Masked Rider 0-0-9!" he said as he told him his name.

"0-0-9?" Arachnidevil wondered. "So, you're the one who Skull sent me to retrieve!" he charged at our new hero. But then there was a clicking sound and time slowed down around 0-0-9. He started to use various martial arts movements on the beast and after that he stopped. "Back to the way it was." he said as time went back to normal around him. The monster landed on it's waist and when he got back up, he turned around to see 009 jumping into the air.

"RIDER KICK!" 009 shouted as he stuck his foot out in front of the monster and kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the cliff, and then 009 put his arms in a style similar to Undertaker when he won a match at Wrestlemania and said, "Shutdown Complete!" The monster exploded into a million pieces. And just like that the battle was over but the war has just begun.

(**Song ends**)**  
**

"Wow, I did it." 009 said as he was impressed with what he did. Then he turned his attention back to Issac. "So, Professor. Who are they?"

"They're the other eight cyborgs that I rescued from Black Ghost." Issac said.

"You might say that we're your brothers." Great Britain or 007 said as he looked at the new guy.

"Yeah, we're just like you, only different." Albert/004 said as he added that.

"My...Brothers?" 009 wondered as he did not know of this.

Ivan/001 said using his telepathy, _"Well, seven brothers and one sister."_ then the new guy looked at the baby in the levitating basket. _"Right now, we'd better get out of here before anymore of Black Ghosts minions come looking for us all."_

"Uh..Right!" 009 said as he got into the plane. Everyone else piled in along with Prof. Gilmore and Koji. Jet/002 and 004 started the engines and began take off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Skulls Fortress, we see Skull talking to some of his henchmen.

"What has happened?" Skull asked venomously. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Just then, one of the soldiers answered on the video screen. "Sir, we were attacked!"

"Attacked?" the Skull Man wannabe wondered. "By who?"

"It was the boy we inserted the Accelerator into." the soldier replied. "He's calling himself, Masked Rider 0-0-9 now!"

"WHAT!?" Skull shouted as he was frightened. "A MASKED RIDER?! HERE?!" he took his anger out on a wall. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No matter!" Skull said as he was. "If he's helping the resistance, we have no choice but to have him eliminated! Dr. Gaia, I want you to start making new kinds of monsters at once!" he ordered the doctor.

"Yes, sir!" he acknowledged as he went to work on his new experiments.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Issac's house we see Joe getting out of the jet, and into the hallways.

"Wow, this is a nice place you have, Prof. Gilmore." Joe said as he complemented the professor.

"Thank you." Issac replied. "I was born into a family of artisans and scholars, so I inherited this mansion from my parents after they died."

"They died?" Joe wondered. "Of what?"

"Well, my mother died in a plane crash and my father died of heart attack." Issac answered. "Anyway, I think it's time you met the other individuals that were altered by Black Ghost." he said as he brought Joe into the living room. Joe was now in his civilian clothing. Joe was stunned to see so many people living underneath one roof.

* * *

"Hello there." Joe said as he greeted everyone in the room. "So, who's the little one?" he asked as he saw the baby.

_"My name is Ivan Whisky a.k.a. Cyborg 0-0-1." _Ivan said in thoughts. _"My father was trying to find a way to cure my unknown disease, and was on the brink of suicide. But, Prof. Gilmore managed to stop that. But I did not want to be used anymore, so I helped Issac plan our escape from Skull and Black Ghost." _He explained his story and Joe was at a loss for words.

"Well, how is it you can speak in thoughts?" Joe asked.

_"It's telepathy." _001 stated. _"I got it when I was being experimented on by my father and all those other scientists."_

"I think we all know your story, Ivan." Jet said as he interrupted Ivan. "I'm Jet Link a.k.a. 0-0-2. I grew up alone on the streets of New York City."

"You're from the Big Apple?" Joe asked as hew surprised to see an American Cyborg in this house.

Jet nodded his head meaning he said yes. "A guy tried to mug me, and I had no choice but to defend myself. I ran off as fast as I could...Black Ghost caught me before the cops could."

"So, what powers do you have?" Joe asked.

"I can fly in the air, and can go at speeds up to mach 5." Jet replied.

"Hello there, I'm Albert Heinrich/0-0-4." Albert said as he explained. "I worked in a circus in Germany, and tried to illegally sneak me and my fiance into the country so we could get married."

"But you failed, didn't you?" wondered the Shimamura boy.

"Yes."

"My name is Geronimo Junior also known as 0-0-5." G-Junior stated. "I'm an Indian, and I needed work. I thought I could help my people when Black Ghost arrived. So I took the job without knowing what was in store for me. My abilities are Super Strength and Brute Force."

"My name is Chang Changku/0-0-6." Chang said as he introduced himself formally. "I used to run a restaurant in China. I closed it up, my wife left me and I tried to end my life but Black Ghost Stopped me from doing that. That's when I met Issac and the others." everyone nodded in unison. "My powers are my Fire Breath, which I got from an alcoholic drink I had."

"I don't remember my real name so you can call me Great Britain/0-0-7." GB introduced himself. "I was in England as an actor who was drunk. Despite my talent, no one would hire me for the stage. My career, my life was over. But now I decided to embrace this ideal role of a lifetime. I can change myself into other people and or animals when I just thin of it in my head."

"WOW!" Joe said a she was amazed by that power.

"Nice to meet you." Pyunma said as he introduced himself to the new guy. "I'm Pyunma/0-0-8. I was a freedom fighter from Ivory Coast. I was about to give my life for my country until Black Ghost abducted me. I can breath underwater and can maneuver through tight spaces."

Joe then turned his attention to the beautiful blonde woman in the room. His eyes suddenly had tiny hearts in the one part, and stem came off his hair. He was definitely love struck. He started to daydream of her in the summer time. "So, who are you?" he asked feeling interested.

"I'm Francoise Arnoul alias 0-0-3." she said back to him with a smile on her face. "I abducted by Black Ghost when I was returning home from ballet practice with my older brother. I tried to fight them, but it was no use." she said as she felt sad about the loss of her brother. Tears started flowing down her face, but Joe wiped them away.

"Don't worry." he said soothingly. "I know you'll avenge him."

"Thanks." she said feeling relieved. "Now you know who we are. What's your name?' she asked.

"My name is Joe Shimamura. My alternate name is Masked Rider 0-0-9, and I promise you all, I will do what I can to help bring Black Ghost down to hell once and for all!" he said reluctantly.

"And we'll do the same for you, dude." Koji said as he was willing to do so.

"Thanks, all of you." the Shimamura boy said back. "And I would be honored to live here with you. My parents died years ago, and I've been trying to find their killer. But so far I haven't found him yet. But I'm sure you all can help me find out who it is." he offered their help to find his parents killer.

"Okay, we'll do it!" Great Britain agreed to this offer. "We're in." he had everyone stack their hands on Joe's and they all went up into the air.

Joe Shimamura was an ordinary young man, living a normal life. But now, Black Ghost altered him into a cyborg, and they failed to brainwash him. So now, along with Ivan, Jet, Chang, Albert, Geronimo Jr., Great Britain, Pyunma, Francoise, Issac and Koji, Joe Shimamura is fighting against Black Ghost as the ultimate hero of freedom, and the newest superhero the world needed; Masked Rider 0-0-9!

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Man On Your Mind by Little River Band plays)  
This scene is just Joe sitting with Francoise on the balcony of Prof. Gilmore's house.

(I can feel it floating away. Inch by inch, day by day.)

(Love boat set itself free. Castaways slipping out to sea.)

(I can feel it coming adrift. Even a blind man can see the rift.)

(From an ocean liner to a Chinese junk.)

(There ain't been a ship that can't be sunk.)  
Now it shows Joe staring at Francoise, and she's doing the same.

(I used to dream it could last forever.)  
Now she's leaning closer to Joe, having a sultry look on her face.

(But pipe dreams never come true.)  
Joe starts blushing a very bright red on his cheeks.

(I'd be fooling myself if I never.)  
Francoise is now placing her hand on Joe's left cheek.

(Thought something like this couldn't happen to you. I said.)  
Francoise pressed her lips against Joe's and engaged in a deep kiss on the balcony.

(Baby)  
Joe was shocked to see her making out with him.

(You got a man on your mind.)  
He couldn't help but kiss back to her.

(You've got a weight on your shoulders.)  
Joe and Francoise broke from the kiss, and gazed at each other again.

(How you ever gonna find the words to say goodbye.)  
Now it shows Koji, Issac and the other cyborgs looking at the new couple enjoying themselves.

(End Song)

* * *

Next time...

Another Kaijin is on the loose.

It has the speed of a cheetah, and the strength of the lion.

But now the hunter is about to become the hunted.

Good luck out there, Joe.

Next time on Masked Rider 009; Chapter 2 - Predarizer attacks!

Acceleration GO!

* * *

Well it took me a long time to make this, but it was worth it.

Anything that a Spectrum Center Graduate like myself can do for all you fans out there.

Please read, review, follow and fave.

I'll see you all again next time!


End file.
